


Escape

by madwriter223



Series: Arachnophobia [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cannibalism, Hunt Gone Wrong, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fears: What if Hannibal had an encounter with a spider during a hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Dan cursed as he tripped over a tree root. He stumbled and almost fell, but desperation helped him stay upright and moving. He could hear the psycho gaining up on him.

Dan had no idea where he even was. A stupid flat tire had left him stranded in the middle of nowhere, right by a thick forest. There was barely any signal on his phone, but he did manage to send off a text to the tow service. He had no way of knowing when or even if they'd get there.

So when another car had stopped behind his, Dan had been so thankful that he forgot to be cautious. It definitely wasn't a good Samaritan, he'd quickly learned. He'd gotten out of the car and Dan went over to speak with him. The next thing he knew, the psycho had his hands around his throat and was choking him. Somehow, Dan managed to break free and now here he was, running for his life in the woods.

Fuck, his luck sucked.

He kept hoping he'd run across a town, a cabin or at least another person, but so far it looked bleak. It was the middle of the night, the middle of who-the-fuck-knows and he had no idea where he was actually heading towards. But then it got even worse, because the psycho caught up to him. 

The psycho tackled Dan to the ground, using his body weight to pin him down. Dan fought with all he had, but he only succeeded in rolling them around on the ground as they grappled each other. Truth be told, Dan couldn't do much at all, the fucker was strong. It took most of Dan's strength to keep the psycho's hands away from his neck.

As they fought, they rolled straight into a tree. The force of the hit separated them, and Dan threw himself away, crawling as fast as he could. There must've been a spider nest there, cause he was covered in the little eight-legged pests. Dan shook them off and scrambled to his feet, whirling around with his fists raised in a defensive position. Except his pursuer wasn't attacking. The freak was still sitting against the tree, all covered with spiders, just as Dan had been. They were crawling all over his hair, his face, his neck. Hell, Dan was fairly sure he could see some spiders crawling into the psycho’s clothes.

And the freak was just sitting there, staring into space with wide-open eyes. It didn't look like he was blinking. It didn't look like the freak was even breathing.

Dan let out a hysterical laugh. His attacker was arachnophobic! Yes! His luck had finally turned!

He turned around and dashed towards the trees. If he could just get back to his car! His phone was still on the passenger's seat, he could call the cops! Dan was willing to climb a fucking tree to get some fucking signal! And if not, he was booking it out of there, flat tire or not!

Except he didn't get far at all. He'd barely made a few quick steps away from the freak. Then someone jumped out from behind a tree and clothes-lined him to the ground. Before Dan had a chance to do more than lie on the ground and cough, the new freak put one foot on Dan's neck and pressed down.

Dan started struggling immediately, scratching and punching at the new psycho's leg. But it wouldn't budge, not one bit. In fact, the more he struggled, the more pressure the bastard put on his throat. Dan started yanking on the new freak's pants leg, trying to beg for his life anyway he could. But the dick wasn't even looking at him. No, he was staring at the first psycho, still sitting against that tree.

“Hannibal?” the new psycho called, but there was no reply. Dan yanked harder, truly panicking now. He was already seeing black spots from lack of air and his head felt as if it would explode! He didn't want to die!

The psycho pressed down harder and twisted his heel against Dan's Adam’s apple. Something cracked and Dan couldn't breathe. He'd thought he couldn't breathe before, but he'd been wrong. This was much worse. He tried to keep fighting but his arms just flopped onto the ground. The agony in his neck was somehow making it impossible to move at all. He was defenceless.

He didn't want to die!

The second psycho took his foot off and walked out of Dan's line of sight. Dan managed to kinda roll over onto his side, so that he could still see both his attackers. He tried speaking, but all that came out was a croak. He tried reaching towards them, desperate for any help. He didn't want to die. The second psycho ignored him or maybe didn't notice. He walked up to the first freak and grabbed him by the arms. He hauled him away from the tree and onto his feet, then just brushed the spiders off with his hands. It took but a moment and the first psycho started moving again, no longer frozen.

Dan stared at them, choking on every breath he tried to take. Please. Please, help. _Help._

The two psychos started speaking then, but Dan couldn't hear anything past the pounding in his head. He could feel the air pressing down on his skin, but he couldn't get any of it into his lungs. He didn't want to die.

The two psychos looked at him and the first one smiled. Fucking smiled. He was dying and that dick smiled! A wave of anger washed over him and he wanted to yell, to curse, to scream. But he choked again and the anger disappeared in a flood of pain. Despair filled him and tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die.

The first psycho said something and the second one laughed. He grabbed the first freak by the neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. The first psycho kissed back, but his eyes were locked onto Dan's. He didn't break eye contact, even when the second psycho pushed a tongue into his mouth. He didn't even blink, just kept watching as Dan's life leeched out of him with every breath he couldn't take. 

The very last thing Dan ever saw were those dark eyes, staring at him coldly. As if to them, Dan wasn't even a person at all.

END


End file.
